The wedding of Loyal Heart Dog and Proud heart Cat
by chloemcg
Summary: When Proud heart and Loyal heart are about to get married, the bride gets worried when the groom gets dognapped by No heart and Loyal heart must find a way to get back to Care a lot before its too late.
1. The grooms day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Care bears or the Care cousins.**

_**The wedding of Loyal Heart Dog and Proud heart Cat.**_

It was a joyful time in Care a lot as it has been announced that both Proud Heart Dog and Loyal Heart are getting married!

Everyone was preparing for the wedding in the hall of hearts. Tender heart was going to be the priest, Grumpy bear was going to be in charge of the music, Cheer bear was in charge of the reception, Brave heart Lion was in charge of the Bachelor party while Swift Heart rabbit was in charge of the Hen party.

Yep everything was going great and the Bride and the Groom were both very excited and they deserved to be together.

Even since they were cubs they both loved each other and nothing could ever separate them.

Loyal heart dog was just singing a merry little tune while walking down the lane and he had just picked out a tuxedo which had been made by Lucky bear.

He had even gone to visit his best man, Bright heart Racoon whom was making a dress for the bride.

"_Working hard there I see, Bright Heart." _Loyal heart commented with a smile.

Bright Heart looked up from his work and smiled "_Of course. It's my best friends wedding after all!"_

Loyal heart nodded understandingly before he scratched the back of his head with his foot.

Bright heart asked while wiping a brow "_So you nervous?"_

Loyal heart had to admit. Yes. He was feeling quite queasy but he sucked in his gut and pretended that it wasn't there.

Of course the years were a little rough but both Loyal heart and Proud heart stood proud and strong for all these years with the love they felt for each other.

Of course both of them loved each other with all of their hearts.

After spending most of the afternoon with Bright heart, Loyal heart dog went to talk to Grumpy bear. He may not be the best person when it came to sensitive advice, but he did have his moments of careful advice for those in need.

In Grumpy's house, Loyal heart was sat at the table while Grumpy had made some coffee for the both of them and Grumpy asked "_So ya wanna have some advice on your wedding, huh?"_

The dog nodded before looking at Grumpy bear hopefully and Grumpy bear sighed and scratched the back of his head before grumbling "_Don't try to get her mad, because girls can be very scary if they don't get what they want."_

That didn't make Loyal Heart feel better at all. In fact it made him 10 times worse! Loyal heart dog shivered a little before making the excuse of needing the bathroom but not really needing it. He just needed a great excuse to get out.

Loyal heart thought to himself as he walked towards Tender heart's house 'Who on earth said that Grumpy was the bear to give adive?'

Once he reached Tender heart's house, he knocked on the door and Tender heart greeted with a smile "_Oh! Come in, Loyal heart!"_

Once Loyal Heart had explained what had happened at Grumpy bear's house and Tender heart questioned as he gave Loyal heart a cookie "_Why would Grumpy say that?"_

Loyal heart shrugged before asking "_So have any good advice?"_

Tender heart nodded "_Sure do! Always be nice to her and protect her."_

Loyal heart gave a salute before standing proud and tall "_I always will!"_

Tender heart smiled as Loyal heart ran home to his bride to be.


	2. The bride's day

Proud heart was just walking along the path of the forest of feelings with a smile spread across her muzzle.

Yes the Auburn furred cat was truely looking forward to her special day and she remembered the night Loyal heart had proposed to her.

Loyal heart and Proud heart were rowing in a boat outside the Kingdom of caring and after the boat ride both Loyal heart and Proud heart had stood in front of the fountain which was just beside the lake.

Loyal heart got down on one knee, took her paw into his and asked her with loving eyes and his tail wagging from excitement

"_Proud heart. Ever since we were cubs I had this special feeling for you and I was wondering if you'd..." _ The blue dog gulped "_You'd do me the fabulous Honor of becoming my souls mate?" _

Loyal heart clenched one eye tightly before gazing back up at Proud heart who had a tearful look on her face but it wasn't a sad look it was a look full of joy.

With one swift move, Proud heart hugged Loyal heart and whispered in his ear "_Yes I will marry you!" _

With that Proud heart snapped back to the present and she continued to walk towards Gentle heart lamb's house.

Proud heart had always helped Gentle heart with confidence issues so Gentle heart saw the bride to be as an older sister.

Once Proud heart reached the little mint green cottage which was the home of Gentle heart, she knocked upon the door very elegantly and a timid bleeting voice called out "_H-Hello?" _

Proud heart rolled her eyes "_Gentle Heart, it's me." _she said "_Please let me in." _

It wasn't even 3 seconds before Gentle heart lamb unlocked the door and opened it to show herself. The mint green lamb smiled at Proud heart before showing her in.

Proud heart was just rushed inside before being pushed onto the chair before Gentle heart ran to the kitchen to get her some tea.

Proud heart rolled her eyes with a grin. Yes this was always how Gentle heart reacted when she had come to visit.

When Gentle heart had returned 3 minutes later, she had placed the trey carrying the cup on Proud heart's lap before practically jumping on to her chair opposite hers.

"_S-so. Are you excited a-about being the br-bride?" _Asked Gentle heart, breaking the uncomftable silence which had filled the room for half a minute.

Proud heart nodded, obviously gone back to being non talk-a-tive. Gentle heart questioned with a smile "_So after this are y-you going to pi-pick up your wedding dress?" _

Proud heart nodded a little faster with a bigger smile and her tail was swishing from side to side with glee before she pressed the mug to her lips and taken a sip of her tea.

Gentle heart had taken a chocolate cookie from the cookie jar which was on the small mahogany table in front of her before giving a respectable smile and a nod and then she whipped out an unfinished peice of knitting and began to click away with her needles.

Proud heart looked at the clock which was also an object on the mahogany table and it was time to pick up her dress from Lucky bear.

Thanking Gentle heart for her tea, Proud heart dashed off towards Care-a-lot's fashion shops.

Once in the shop, The Peach furred cat was greeted by non other then Lucky bear who had obviously been waiting for her by the fact that the dress was already on the counter.

"_Ah, Proud heart!" _exclaimed the green Care bear as he was walking towards the embarrassed bride to be "_Good to see you've showed up."_

Proud heart blushed and looked to the floor. She could see her reflection in the polished marble flooring which sparkled and danced around her reflection.

Lucky bear had quickly whipped a measurer out from behind his left ear before wrapping it around Proud heart's waist which grabbed her attention away from the floor which had captivated her so much.

After a moment of checking Proud heart's waist, Lucky bear announced "_Seems that it shall be a great fit!" _

Proud heart put a paw to her forehead. Lucky bear was not normally boastful but it was on very rare occasions he was boastful such as now.

After paying for the dress, Proud heart had ran to the flower shop next door which was run by Harmony bear.

The inside had a purple wall and the shelves which held the flowers were a pale sky blue while the floor had a dark blue carpet which was the softest in the world.

Harmony bear smiled as the door bells to the shop chimed as Proud heart had opened the door and Harmony bear had excitedly dashed to the counter before looking professional as Proud heart came in.

Proud heart dashed to the counter and scared the life out of Harmony bear. Proud heart held a crumpled dollar note in her paw while panting and she looked very tired.

Yes ever since Loyal heart had proposed life had been this busy.

Harmony bear shakily handed the flowers she had ordered to Proud heart who snatched them from her grip before dashing out of the store.

Harmony put a dramatic paw to her forehead before fainting behind the counter.

Proud heart could now breathe a sigh of relief as she knew that her afternoon was over before taking all the time she needed to get home.

It was a 5 minute walk to Loyal heart's house and it was sunset and the sky was in a mix of orange and dark blue.

Loyal heart quickly ran out of the house before bowing towards his fair maiden and he took Proud heart's paw before giving it a single kiss.

Seeing all the things that his bride to be we're carrying, Loyal heart had taken the dress which was in a plastic covering in his own arms while Proud heart had followed him while carrying the flowers inside the house.

It was only 2 days before the wedding after all so why wouldn't they rush?

* * *

**Theres chapter 2! In the next chapter we shall see No heart planning his next scheme... What will it be? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
